The Countdown
by amaryllis214
Summary: A three chapter summary of what went down the night Fitz went to Olivia's to run out the clock. Total smut but hopefully it's good. Review and love it.
1. Chapter 1

THE COUNTDOWN

Olivia couldn't tell whether or not she was dreaming.

He was here, in her home, on her couch, and he'd chosen her.

He'd chosen _her_.

And Liv sat there, speechless, as the last thirty seconds came to an end. "That's it. Time's up," Fitz said as he leaned forward. And she finally let go of whatever it was that held her back from him. The thing that made her leave that resignation letter on his desk three years ago. And the same thing that made her walk away from him almost two years ago when she'd made a deal with Mellie. Liv let it all go and she just…leapt.

"Unless you don't want me," Fitz finished, waiting for her reply.

Liv stood, strangely nervous. Of course she wanted him. Liv wanted him more than she had ever longed for anything else in her entire life. She walked towards him, never letting her eyes leave his face. She wanted him to know that she wouldn't turn away from him again.

When Liv placed her knee beside him, she held his face between her hands and captured his lips with her own. No matter how often they kissed, each kiss felt like the first. And the most amazing part about all of this was that they didn't have to rush. Every one of their kisses had always felt desperate and rushed as if they didn't have enough time.

But now, they had all the time in the world, because there was no place else either of them would rather be. Olivia took her time as she kissed first his bottom lip, then his top, exploring his mouth with her tongue. With her hands cradling his face, she tried to convey how much he meant to her and how much she missed him this whole time.

It was strange. The more they kissed, the happier she got. Every graze of his lips against hers caused her to become even more joyous. Each layer of clothes he peeled from her skin made her feel lighter. And every inch of skin his hands caressed made her feel freer.

Somehow, she'd ended up on his lap, though she neither remembered nor cared how she got there. Liv moaned when she nibbled on Fitz's bottom lip as she tried to push off his suit jacket. Liv began to yank at his tie, then the buttons to his shirt. He grunted a little as he helped her remove his jacket and shirt, then he returned his hands to her bottom, kneading the flesh with his hands.

Fitz didn't know when he had become so fascinated with Liv's backside, but ever since their first time, it was his favorite place to put his hands. Firm yet soft, her ass provided the perfect placement in order for him to grind her against his erection. At the strangled moan she let out, Fitz wasn't disappointed.

Fitz ate at her mouth as he began to tug at the complicated-looking blouse she had on. Liv helped him, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it somewhere behind them. Suddenly, she had to feel his skin on hers, his soft chest hairs rubbing against hers.

It only took a few minutes for them both to be naked, nothing preventing Liv from sliding her hand down his stomach and wrapping her fingers around his hard length. Liv squeezed softly and moaned around his tongue when she felt Fitz jerk above her.

He pulled his mouth away to briefly say, "Bedroom."

She began to lead him to her room, but they made several stops along the way, first to her dining room table, then against the wall in the hallway. Liv tried to turn to lead him the rest of the way, but he didn't want to lose contact, even for the few seconds it would take to reach her bed. He pulled her back into him and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The unexpected move caused Liv to laughingly place her lips against his, impatient to be with him. Finally, they reached her bedroom door and Fitz moved them over to her mattress, pulling the covers slightly down as they fell. Fitz followed her down onto the mattress, unable and unwilling to let her go. Her back arched when his tongue sought hers and his hand found purchase on the curve of her neck.

"Let me taste you," Liv whispered quietly against his mouth. Fitz's cock twitched at the request.

"No," he said, then smiled and kissed her lower lip to take the sting out of his words. "If you do that, I won't last. And the next few hours I have planned for us will be cut woefully short if you do," he said, bending his head to lightly trace one nipple with his tongue.

Liv's breath caught in her chest. Lost in the sensation, it took her a couple minutes before she registered what he'd said. "Plan?" she asked, grinning slightly. "You have a plan?"

Unhurried, Fitz moved his hand past her stomach and tunneled his fingers through her soaked lips, tugging on and teasing that hard nub. Liv gasped, instinctively closing her thighs, trapping his hand between her legs. Fitz wedged his hips between her own, keeping her spread open for him. "A very detailed plan," he said softly, "One that I can't allow you to derail by putting your mouth on me."

Liv wiggled impatiently in his embrace, torn between wanting to flip him over and have her way with him anyway and wanting to simply follow along with this plan of his. So, she chose to compromise.

Liv breathed out slowly. "Fine, but only—" Liv was cut off as a moan slipped through her lips when Fitz slipped first one, then two, fingers inside of her, curling them upward. Catching her breath, she said again, "Only if you let me explore you, uninterrupted, for as long as I want in the morning."

Fitz smiled. "Ever the negotiator," he said, nipping at her jaw.

"Those are my terms," Liv said, reaching to seal the deal with a kiss.

"Deal," Fitz said, as he leaned down to meet her lips. Unfortunately, the phone chose that precise moment to ring. Fitz was tempted to get up and yank the cord out of the wall, but that would require him removing himself from Liv and by the grip her legs had on his waist, she wouldn't be allowing him up anytime soon.

When Fitz removed his lips from her own to glance at the phone, Liv moaned out her disapproval. Pulling his face back down to hers, she squeezed her thighs tighter around him and reached out, fumbling around until she was able to remove the phone from its cradle and slam it down again. She scarcely wanted his lips to leave hers, even for a moment.

Fitz snatched his mouth from hers to take some much needed breaths. His Livy didn't like that one bit, and she expressed her displeasure by biting the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. Fitz smiled against her temple and quickly slapped her on the ass. "Be. Nice," he said against her ear when she licked the sting away. Making a path down her torso, he dipped his tongue into her navel.

Liv arched her back, knowing she was already close. And when his mouth locked onto her opening and sucked, she came undone. Arching her back almost painfully, Liv came, tremors racing through her entire body. And when Fitz lightly nipped at her clit, a high, keening sound came from her throat, one she didn't recall ever having made before. Liv used her hands to push at his broad shoulders, but she couldn't move him. Then, he did something wicked with his tongue and Liv couldn't help the way her fingers gripped the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer.

The sensations were too much.

Liv sobbed out yet another climax but Fitz showed no signs of stopping. When Fitz didn't release her, but instead continued to lap at her juices, she tried to pull away, to edge herself farther up the mattress and away from his torturing mouth.

But Fitz simply yanked her back down, using one hand to keep her splayed open and the other to lay flat against her belly. The position prevented Liv from being able to do anything but move her hips shallowly against the onslaught as she fell over the cliff again, rasping out his name.

Fitz gave one final peck to her clit before kissing a path from her curls to her chest and around to her ear. Liv reached down to grip his shaft and was able to stroke him twice before his hand caught hers by the wrist and held it above her head.

Fitz aligned himself at her entrance and lazily pushed in, staring lovingly into her eyes as her muscles trembled with every inch of him that passed through her channel.

When he was fully seated within her, he paused, allowing her time to adjust to him again. He loved how her inner muscles clutched at him, pulling his length deeper as if afraid he'd try to escape.

Liv closed her eyes briefly as Fitz entered her, shivering at the friction they created together. They'd never worn protection, even the first time, so Liv was always able to feel every ridge of muscle, every vein that pulsed through his length. She'd _never_ allowed any other lover to enter her that way, but it had never even occurred to Olivia to demand the same from Fitz. There was something exciting and raw and perfect about there being no barriers between them and she loved everything he was doing to her.

Except he was moving entirely too slow.

She wanted him, _needed_ him, to let go of his control. Liv moved her lips from his mouth to his cheek and across his jaw line until she reached his ear. It wasn't until their third intimate encounter that she'd realized just how sensitive his ears were during sex, so it was with great pleasure that she gently took his lobe into her mouth and sucked.

Fitz sucked in a breath. "Livy—" he started.

Liv took the opportunity to quickly slide her hands down his torso and around his hips to tightly grip his butt cheeks. Liv canted her hips and tried to ride him, seeking a desperate rhythm to convince Fitz that long, rough strokes were the way to go. They could do slow later. Much, _much_ later.

"My _God_," Fitz groaned out when she did that. He quickly grasped her hips to halt her movements. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come," Fitz said against her ear, his voice ragged.

Liv licked down his neck and began to nibble on his Adam's apple. "That's the idea, baby," Liv moaned out, again trying to pull his hips impossibly closer. She closed her eyes so that she could focus on her inner muscles and made them contract tightly around Fitz's cock over and over again.

Letting out a harsh breath, Fitz pulled out of her and she immediately whined out a protest. He then caught the back of her knees and slowly tugged on them until they rested over his shoulders. "Fitz, nooo," Liv groaned, feeling her channel become even wetter. He knew perfectly well that she could never hold out on him while in this position. Just the thought of having no power over her own movements, of being completely open to him—she found herself at the edge of the cliff before he even pushed in.

"Yes," Fitz hissed out, slamming into her. Liv couldn't have stopped the scream that erupted from her throat even if she'd wanted to, but Fitz swallowed the sound with his mouth, sparing her from the knowing glances she was sure to receive from her neighbors in the morning.

Fitz stopped moving and whispered against her lips, "Look at me."

Liv hadn't realized her eyes had fallen closed and slowly blinked them open, enjoying the intimacy of gazing into his eyes while he was still inside her. There was a hush that had fallen between them, the sound of their breathing the only sound in the room. Fitz rubbed his hands from her calves to her thighs and when he unexpectedly swiveled his hips, Liv came, gasping out his name, as her muscles gripped him in choking convulsions.

His entire body shuddered, causing him to grip her hips and slam into her with a harsh, punishing rhythm, tapping the entrance to her womb with each thrust. And all the while, Liv had never stopped climaxing around his length, the sensations he made her feel impossible to escape. "Fitz, please!" Liv begged. Her fingers had a death grip on his hair, pulling and tugging with each thrust against her hips. She forced herself to release the strands, choosing instead to tangle her hands in the sheets so she wouldn't hurt him.

But Fitz didn't like that, at all. He needed her hands on him—anywhere, _everywhere_—like he needed air in his lungs. Releasing his grip on her thighs, which he'd spread further apart and deeper into the mattress on either side of their bodies, Fitz cupped her face in his hands and engaged his tongue in a battle with hers as he plunged into her with longer strokes.

Liv wrapped her legs around him the moment he released her and clutched him to her chest, inexplicably happy. She felt like she'd finally come home. "Livy," Fitz grunted out as his hips fell into an uneven, almost frantic motion. At the sound of his voice, Liv lost all authority over her body and fell right over the precipice that Fitz had held her over. And at her hoarse screams, Fitz allowed himself to find release as Liv's channel wrung from him every last drop.

He collapsed on top of her as they tried to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Fitz swung them both around until her body lay sprawled on top of his. Fitz allowed his hand to smoothly stroke down her back until he reached her butt only to spank her again.

Liv yelped and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Laughing softly, she pulled away and asked, "What was that for?"

Fitz smiled against her mouth. "No reason," he said warmly. "Just because."

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! It's the first of three installments for this story. The second will be the move to the shower and I think the third will be the morning after, before Cyrus so rudely interrupts them. It'll probably be a few days before I can upload them, but be patient with me. And don't be shy with the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fitz had insisted on a shower before bed.

Liv groaned against his neck where she'd been nibbling lazily up until that point. "But I don't want to move," she said, nuzzling his throat.

Fitz thought for a second. "Okay," he said, lifting her into his arms and standing. Liv screeched a little, then giggled. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lifted the other to play with his hair.

Fitz walked into the bathroom and set her gently on the chair inside. "Don't move," he warned playfully before turning to adjust the temperature in the shower. Liv was admiring his backside when he turned to come back to her. She lifted her arms to be picked up, determined not to help him. Fitz threw his head back and laughed before bending down to pick her up again.

"What, you can't stand?" he asked, smiling.

Liv shrugged her shoulders. "You said not to move. I was just following orders," she said innocently.

Fitz did not think to quell the urge to kiss her in that moment. He bent his head slightly to capture her mouth and didn't let go until he sat her on her feet in the shower.

Liv fumbled around until she found the bar of soap and began to lather her hands. Fitz grasped her hips on both sides and stood patiently as she set aside the soap and began to painstakingly rub her hands on every inch of his chest. They'd only showered together one other time and it was an experience she'd indulge in every morning for the rest of their lives if she could.

She allowed the water cascading down between them to wash away the suds just so she could do it all over again. Liv lathered her hands with the soap again and carelessly tossed it aside as she spread her fingers across his shoulders and down his torso in an effort to clean every inch of him.

* * *

Fitz had been good. He'd kept his hands sedately at her waist and let her rub soap all over his body with her hands alone, resisting the urge to simply lift her and impale her on his length for almost ten minutes now. Fitz considered that to be positively angelic behavior on his part. But when her hands descended into the hairs at his groin…when her palm wrapped itself around him and began to stroke slowly upward, he had had enough.

Fitz inched them backwards until her back hit the wall. Then, lifting one leg, it only took two strokes until he was seated fully within her. Liv gasped out a breath and shuddered around him as she tried to lift her other leg around his waist as well. He picked her up until they were eye level and braced her on his thighs against the slippery wall.

Fitz smiled and said, "My turn." He then grabbed the soap and created suds between his own hands before setting the bar down. Next, he laid his large hands on her breasts, plucking and tugging on her nipples. Liv tried to arch her hips but his weight pinned her to the wall, and Liv realized his plan.

Fitz intended to wash her entire body while he was lodged inside of her. Liv shivered. He _wouldn't_.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, echoing her thoughts. Fitz smiled. He was. He was _going_ to. Fitz washed her entire torso, including her arms and fingers. He was moving his hands around to Liv's butt when he felt her clench around him. Her breathing had become labored and it sounded obscenely loud to her own ears. Fitz rested his forehead against hers, his eyes becoming serious. "I love you," he said tenderly before sealing their lips in a slow kiss.

Liv was shaking.

It was torture not being able to move, but it was also wonderful to just _be_ with him in this moment. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck as she lost herself in the kiss. Three years ago, Liv didn't believe in soul mates. She didn't believe in Cinderella and fairy tales. She had dumped Edison because she didn't want to be in a loveless marriage, and she realized that even though she loved him, she wasn't _in love_ with Edison. And she would rather be alone than be miserable.

But then she'd met Fitz and her entire perception of love had changed. She had felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time in her life whenever he walked in the room. During the campaign trail, she would find herself distracted by inappropriate thoughts at the strangest of times. Once, she caught herself wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked while he was talking to her. There had been another instance in which she had longed to know what he looked like, fresh out of bed, hair mussed and shirt wrinkled.

These thoughts had warred with her perception of what love was, and everything she thought she knew about what she wanted out of life had shifted. She'd had plans. Before him, she had goals. And though these things could still be accomplished, their priority was no longer first on her list. He was.

_He_ was her endgame. To her, he was the only acceptable outcome.

Never allowing their lips to part, Fitz used his grip on her butt to pull her into him so he could grind his length against the hard nub he liked to tease. Liv choked out a breath and tried to escape, but Fitz moved his hand lower between them to play with her clit. Liv's nails dug into his shoulders, holding tight as Fitz's tongue snaked in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm his fingers were moving against her.

Liv found herself trapped in sensation. If she moved her hips forward, she would only be rubbing her clit against his fingers more, but if she moved back, his cock rubbed against her more intensely. He quickly pulled out. "Fiiitz," she whined out, trying, but failing, to catch her breath. At her plea, Fitz only kissed her more thoroughly, and shoved two fingers into her opening, stretching her, before putting in a third.

Liv cried out and felt herself constrict around him deliciously. "Don't come yet," Fitz said against her mouth. He slowly pulled his hand away and Liv whimpered in complaint.

He flipped her around, tilting her hips backward. Fitz propped his arm against the wall while his other hand came across Liv to pluck at one breast. Liv slammed one hand against the shower wall, bracing herself. She used her other arm to snake around his neck behind her, her fingers curling into his hair to hold on.

Fitz easily pushed inside, unerringly finding her spot and Liv's channel fluttered around him. Smirking against her cheek, Fitz then began to mercilessly pound against that bundle of nerves and she could do nothing but arch her back and stand on the tips of her toes, giving him better access.

Incoherent words fell from her lips as Fitz ruthlessly smashed into her, but when his thumb snuck around to lightly rub her clit, the rest of his fingers playing in her folds, she lost her hold on the wall and moved her hand around to his ass, her nails digging in. Her words turned into high, mewling sounds and she felt herself tightening around him, as every nerve in her body became hyperaware.

Fitz ordered, "Come for me Livy," against her ear before dipping his tongue inside.

Her body, as if waiting for his command, seized and she erupted around him, screaming. While her nails clawed at his neck and butt, Fitz groaned into her mouth as he followed her down, his body shuddering as he poured into her.

After a few moments, Fitz gently pulled out of her and turned her around to kiss her properly. A year ago, being with her like this would only be a possibility that he entertained in his dreams. Yet, she was here. In his arms, where she belonged. Fitz removed his forehead from hers to gaze down at her. Liv looked up at him, unguarded, and he felt honored that she felt safe enough to be around him without armor.

"Hi," he said, feeling the last of his burdens fall off his shoulders. He was happy, if not downright _giddy_, because he was home. And home didn't consist of walls and furniture and pictures, or even the memories a person makes while in that house. It might be cheesy, but home is where the heart is, and Fitz's heart didn't reside within his chest. It lived in _her_.

Liv smiled freely, overcome by his presence in her home, and in her life. "Hi," she said easily, laughing when his lips met hers.

She should care about what Mellie might be saying on national television. She should care about the repercussions of that confession on her family, friends, and OPA. She should care about what the world would think of her, of _them_, in the morning. Her entire life was falling apart around her. But right now, all she could think was that she'd never been happier in all of her existence.

**The last chapter will probably be up in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liv opened her eyes gradually, the sun waking her. She yawned and began to stretch when her foot collided with a warm, muscular leg. Liv smiled, turning in his embrace as she watched the sun kiss his features.

Fitz looked…peaceful…as he slept. Liv carefully brushed her fingers against his mouth, and her lips soon followed. She gently parted his lips with her own and kissed him more slowly, softly waking him. Fitz grinned against her mouth and woke fully, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Livy," he said warmly, scraping his teeth across her neck gently before soothing the spot with a kiss.

Liv shivered. "I hope you're not trying to distract me from your promise, Mr. President," Liv said playfully, pushing at his shoulders until he lay flat, and straddled his waist.

Fitz looked confused for a moment before his eyes cleared, and he said, "You caught me red-handed, Livy." He pulled her thighs comfortably on either side of his own and sat up, so their faces were only inches apart. "Tell me more about this 'exploring' thing you wanted to do," he said, his face relaxed.

Liv pretended to ponder his question and told him, "Lie back with your fingers interlaced behind your head."

Fitz began to obey but his hands still firmly gripped her thighs. "But I won't be able to touch you," he said, caressing her skin. Liv caught his wandering fingers with her own and pushed them up, near his head.

"That's," she whispered, kissing him quickly. "the point," she finished, pulling away. Fitz complied, intrigued. He'd never seen her this way, so unguarded and playful. Even when they'd been together during the campaign, there was always the ever-present worry of being caught. That fear had stifled their relationship, but because they were finally going to be together, that stress wasn't a factor anymore.

Liv leaned down and kissed him possessively, her tongue languidly rolling in and out of his mouth as her hands cupped his cheeks. Fitz had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her and take her fiercely, showing her where a kiss like that would get her.

But, he'd promised. So, instead of grabbing her hips to slide inside of her, he clenched his fists behind his head. She may have wanted him to allow her to explore him fully, but that didn't mean he couldn't…participate.

Fitz slowly rocked his hips upward, while at the same time, he wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked gently. Liv couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat when the head of his cock bumped against her clit. She reluctantly pulled away from his mouth, breathing hard. Her lips descended to his neck, her tongue tracing the muscles and tendons there.

When she reached his Adam's apple, Fitz swallowed hard, but Liv traced the motion with the pad of her tongue. "Let me touch you," he said hoarsely.

When she'd mentioned exploration, it didn't occur to Fitz that she planned on mapping every inch of his body with her mouth, otherwise he never would've agreed to it; not because he didn't want her to, but because he was certain that he wasn't going to last.

She said lightly, "No." She then kissed beneath his jaw and began making a path downwards, tracing his muscles adoringly with her hands. Liv nuzzled his chest with her nose briefly before making her way to his nipple. She scratched lightly before she caught the tip between her lips and kissed it, scraping her nails down his torso lightly.

Fitz stared at the ceiling and tried to count to ten while breathing through his nose. He didn't realize how hard it would be to allow her, let alone _watch_ her, stimulate every nerve in his body while he did nothing. His breath left his body when she began to gently bite and suck his nipples, and Fitz promised himself that he would torture her in kind very, _very_ soon.

But when Liv abandoned his pecks and headed towards his navel, Fitz removed his hands from behind his head and grasped the sheets at his sides. Liv paused briefly and he said, somewhat shakily, "Not touching, I promise."

Liv went back to her ministrations, nibbling on his hip bones as her hands restlessly stroked his stomach, hips and upper thighs. Her hair trailed above her and Fitz would've laughed at how ticklish the strands felt against his skin if he hadn't been holding his breath.

Liv dipped her tongue into his navel and smiled against Fitz's skin as his stomach muscles tightened beneath her. She _loved_ this. He never hesitated to give her oral pleasure, but whenever she tried to reciprocate, Fitz would find a reason to deny her. It was both empowering and _arousing_ to have his pleasure in her hands.

She glanced up only to see him gazing at her hungrily. Not daring to lose eye contact, Liv dragged her mouth lower until she reached her goal. Her hands held both sides of his hips tightly as she snaked her tongue out to taste the tip of him.

Fitz groaned and every muscle in his torso contracted beautifully; so much so, that Liv did it again, just so she could watch. She watched as his eyes closed and his head fell briefly back. Her gaze lowered to his hands, which were clenched tightly in her sheets, before she used her mouth to capture the head of his cock between her lips and began to gently suck.

Fitz's hips left the bed briefly before he caught himself and breathed deeply. He looked down and watched as several inches of his cock stretched her jaw wide and disappeared between her lips. The sight almost made Fitz come and he had to actually grab the base in order to prevent himself from doing so.

Liv moaned out her displeasure, but since he was still inside of her, he felt the vibration from her throat, causing his eyes to roll in his head. Liv pushed away his hand so that she could wrap her own firmly around him. Because he was so thick, Liv had to use both hands to circle his length. And ever so slowly, she stroked him until her hands met her lips.

Liv squeezed lightly and began to move her mouth up and down, her tongue lovingly curling around him. She'd never be able to fit him completely inside her mouth, but she found exquisite pleasure in trying. Liv used her tongue to gently tease the slit at the top of his bulbous crown and tasted a hint of salt before quickly sheltering him in her heat again. She licked eagerly as she sucked and smiled around his length when she felt him begin to shake.

"Liv," Fitz said, voice strained.

"Hmm?" she asked, her mouth still around him, the tip touching the back of her throat. Fitz groaned and wasn't aware that his hands had left the bed and were fisting in her hair. Liv became lost in the feel of Fitz, the _taste_ of him, as she mapped every ridge and vein with her tongue. _He was definitely going to let her do this more often_, she thought.

Liv moaned around his cock but released him reluctantly so that she could kiss down his shaft. His testicles were drawn up tight and she drew them into her mouth, teasing the sensitive skin with hot breaths. Fitz's hips bucked and she moved her fingers to stroke his sides. She used her hands to lightly rub his lower abdomen and thighs while Liv continued to stroke him greedily with her tongue. She inched her way back towards the head of his cock and quickly covered as much of his length as she could take and, without warning, she sucked him. Hard.

Fitz growled and was powerless to prevent his hips from bucking against her mouth. Tugging on her hair, he grasped her arms and quickly pulled her up his body. "I wasn't finis—" Liv began to protest

"Yes, you were," Fitz bit out before sucking her lower, then upper, lip into his mouth. He was moments away from exploding, but he wouldn't be satisfied unless she joined him. Her legs were again on either side of his hips and Fitz placed his hands on either side of her waist to slowly impale her on his cock.

Liv moaned and shuddered as she slowly sank down on top of him until he was all the way inside. Fitz leaned back until his back hit the pillow. Using his hands, he stroked his fingers up her torso until he reached her breasts, cupping them and tweaking her nipples. Liv choked out his name and began to ride him in an unsteady, shaky rhythm. Liv had been on the verge of coming while she tasted him, and she knew that she'd come in only a few more strokes.

But Fitz had other plans.

Liv had been bracing herself on his chest while she rode him erratically, but Fitz had moved her hands to the headboard above him. The position caused Liv to lean forward, her breasts resting high on his chest. Then, he stroked both hands down her back and cupped her butt tightly. Very, very slowly, Fitz used his grip to lift her until only the tip remained lodged inside of her. Then, just as slowly, he brought her down again.

Liv cried out when her hips met his, and they both moaned in unison as Liv's walls sucked at him. To make matters worse, Fitz angled his head downward towards her nipple, capturing the stiff peak with his lips, trying to swallow the whole mound into his mouth. Liv whimpered and lost her grip on the headboard as he dragged his cock in and out of her. Liv's hands fell on his shoulders and her nails dug into the flesh.

"Honey-" she began, but was cut off when Fitz thrust his hips up at the same time that he pulled her down, shoving roughly against her spot.

"Fitz!" Liv screamed hoarsely, her hands clawing at his shoulders.

She tried to ride him but Fitz's arms were wrapped securely around her waist with his head buried in her throat.

"Give me a minute," Fitz said against her skin. He tried to think of world hunger, war, _anything_, so that he didn't come before her. He'd never done so before and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

Liv knew what he was trying to do but she desperately wanted to feel his release inside of her. Turning her neck to kiss his forehead, she then rolled her hips over him. Fitz's hands clenched on her ass. "Liv, wait—"

But she didn't want to wait. Since he wouldn't let her thrust, she rolled her hips on him in hard, circular motions once, then twice, and fell over the edge, screaming his name.

Fitz growled, flipped them over and lifted her legs around his hips before pounding into her ruthlessly. With each downward thrust, his crown grazed her spot, causing her to contract around him rhythmically. She heard desperate, shrill cries and realized distantly that they were coming from her. Fitz slammed into her with frenzied, powerful thrusts when he used his thumb to lightly tap on her clit.

Liv's legs began to thrash around him and she yanked his head down, fusing their mouths together as she licked into his mouth. When Fitz felt her begin to tighten around him, he felt a moment of stillness, of raw..._joy_...that filled his entire body. He didn't resist the urge to kiss her, to swallow her cries and to follow her into oblivion. Hell, he'd follow her anywhere because he'd never loved _anything_ more than he loved her. Fitz stroked inside of her and felt a familiar tingling that started in his spine and swept through him, lighting every nerve on fire.

Then, she reached down and grabbed his butt, pulling him in as close as possible, and Fitz lost it. He tilted his head and kissed her fiercely as he came, groaning into her mouth as his hips jerked helplessly against her.

After a few minutes, Fitz rolled them back around and began to kiss her, exceedingly happy. Liv was so lost in his mouth, in this _moment_, that the sound of a door slamming didn't register to her. But then she heard Cyrus' voice and reality crashed into them, making last night and the morning seem almost like a dream.

"Get up!" he yelled at them.

Liv placed her hands on her mouth, burying her face in Fitz's chest. Fitz commanded Cyrus to leave them before turning back to her. He looked into her eyes and held her face, allowing his thumb to smooth across her lip. "It wasn't a dream," he said finally.

Liv kissed him quickly before pulling away to nod and say, "It wasn't a dream."

**Hope you guys loved it! Reviews are encouraged and welcome!**


End file.
